


The Honeymoon Continues....

by ship_of_fancy



Category: Beatles, The Beatles
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ship_of_fancy/pseuds/ship_of_fancy
Summary: George and Pattie have hot sex
Relationships: Pattie Boyd/George Harrison
Kudos: 2





	The Honeymoon Continues....

Pattie stood at the stove in the kitchen at Kinfauns. She was making custard for trifle, which was George’s favorite pudding. She absentmindedly stared out the window while she stirred. She and George had just gotten back from their honeymoon in Barbados and she was thinking about what fun they’d had hanging out in their swimsuits in the warm sunshine. They had had a glorious time and lost in her thoughts, she didn’t know George had come into the kitchen until he was behind her, his arms hugging her waist as he nuzzled her neck.

“Mmmm, that smells good. What are you making? “ George asked.

“Custard,” replied Pattie and she scooped some up with her spoon and blew on it to cool it. She took a little taste and found it delicious. She dipped her finger in the spoon and turned in George’s arms and looking into his deep dark brown eyes, placed her finger in his mouth as then slowly pulled it out. “What do you think,” she purred to her handsome husband. 

“I think it’s delicious,” he answered and then with a sly grin, he licked his lips. “But not as delicious as the cook.”George reached behind her and turned off the gas. 

Pattie giggled in anticipation.After two years together, the sex was only getting better and better. George was an inventive and dedicated lover and Pattie was a quick learner. If George was in the mood, she wasn’t about to turn him down. Dinner could wait. There was nothing wrong with having dessert first, and she followed George down the hall to their bedroom. 

Pattie watched while George took of his clothes. She was transfixed by his long fingers unbuttoning his shirt. She gave a little gasp as he took off his corduroy jeans and his hard on popped into view. For a slight, skinny guy, his cock was huge. Pattie never tired of looking at it or stroking it or sucking it or fucking it. Sometimes she couldn’t decide if she loved George because of his cock or she just wanted his cock all the time because she loved George so much.

Pattie stood still as she let George undress her. He loved to take off her clothes and she trembled as he slowly removed her blouse and slacks. He always behaved as if he were unwrapping a present and he especially savored taking off her expensive, satin and lace undergarments. 

When she was standing in just her bra and pants, George found her mouth with his and gave her a long lingering kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth as if it were their first kiss. Then he unhooked her bra and freed her breasts. He cupped each one with his hands and rubbed the pink tips with his thumbs. Then he knelt before her and kissed her pussy through the thin fabric of her panties. His mouth found her thigh and kissed her slowly down her leg and then up the other leg and when he reached her apex, he kissed her mons some more before he slowly pulled her pants down over her hips. She put her hands on his shoulders as she stepped out of her lingerie. 

George held her by the waist as he kissed her mound, his tongue grazing her clit before kissing and nipping everywhere but where she really wanted him, her hands held his head as her knees began to buckle. “Darling,” she whispered, “please.”

George stood up and they both fell into bed. Lying on their sides they stared into each other’s eyes while George’s fingers drove her to distraction as he played with her nipples and then trailed his fingers lightly down her stomach and into her. “You are so wet,” he told her and then he put his fingers in his mouth, “and you taste so good.”

Patties stomach tightened with desire. She put her own finger in her mouth and when it was wet, she slowly traced George’s nipples until they were hard, then she dipped her head and licked them. She liked they way George groaned when she took his nipple between her teeth and lightly bit down.

George rolled onto his back and gently pushed her head down towards his clock.She swirled her tongue around the head before she took him in her mouth, and she gently tickled his balls with her fingers. 

In the way that lovers do, George grabbed Patties hips and maneuvered his head until she was straddling his face and he could reach her with his mouth. God, he loved the way she tasted! His mouth sucked her clit while his fingers found their way inside her. He loved the way she wiggled her hips trying to get his mouth in just the right spot. He knew how she liked his whole tongue to lap up and down while his fingers opened her up and he could feel her clit get hard and then as she sucked his cock, he sucked her clit.

Pattie relaxed her throat so that she could take all of George’s cock. And as she rocked her hips on his mouth, she felt his fingers find her nipples and the ecstasy at that touch almost made her cum, but George was too clever for that! As soon as he could tell her orgasm was near her started kissing her thighs and making her moan with frustration. She knew George had better control than she did, so she sucked him while moving her head so that he was fucking her mouth. Her tongue flicked back and forth from the head to his balls.She could feel George’s hands on her ass as he once again fingered her while his mouth finally returned to her clit. 

Pattie pushed hard into George’s face. His mouth was magic, as his lips pulled gently, sucking lightly, while his tongue played relentlessly on her throbbing clit and his fingers trust in and out,filling her up. The sensation was too much. 

When George started to spank her, she knew she couldn’t hold back.She put her hands under his ass and she kept up a steady suck as he pumped in and out of her mouth. Then she heard him moan she knew it was time. As her pussy pulsated, she felt the warmth of his cum hit the back of her throat. Once George came, he held Pattie in place and made her cum again, his mouth and fingers bringing her to another hard orgasm. 

Exhausted from effort, Pattie lay down next to George. His fingers smoothed her hair away from her face. She leaned on her elbow and looked down at him. His mouth was wet and she traced his lips with her finger before putting them in her mouth.She knew she could get him hard again and though he had made her cum twice, she wanted more. 

Then, just as her fingers were wrapped around his hardening cock, she heard John and Ringo call out. “George! Where are you? “

She groaned in frustration as George hurriedly pulled on his pants and shirt and went to see what was up.

When she could tell they were in the studio, she got up and putting on a robe went back to the kitchen and finished making dinner. Later, after he was fed and they were stoned, she reckoned they would be ready for more. She hugged herself with anticipation. 


End file.
